


You're My Sunshine

by writer95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hunters, Magic, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, musical numbers, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Summary: After having a bad day Rowena cheers you up.Rowena x Female!ReaderWarnings: Fluff fluff and more fluffWords: 702





	You're My Sunshine

You sunk down in your bed, another day of hex bags and fighting for your life. 

It wasn’t all that easy being a witch, not with all the monsters and humans after you, and that’s not including hunters. 

Hunters. Ugh. 

They were the most difficult; they didn’t want you for your talent or because they could use you. No, they just wanted to rid the world of you, more so than the regular humans. 

To you, no witch deserved to die, not because you were one, but because there are fates worse than dying. 

You had come home from a fight with a vampire. He had thought he could torture you until you helped him, but being forced to do something was never your thing. 

Luckily for you, you always kept hex bags and a few other tricks with you. It was what your girlfriend had taught you to do. 

Sitting up, you pulled your small phone out of your pocket and dialed her number, wanting to hear her voice and see what she was up to. 

“Hello?” Rowena answered on the second ring. You loved her voice, the way it was always graceful and lady-like. 

“Hey love.” You could feel your voice shaking. You wanted to cry and tell her that you needed her there with you. 

“Y/N, What’s the matter?” Of course she could hear it in your voice, she was great that way; she always knew when you needed her. 

She was there for you when you told your parents that you were a lesbian and in love; she was there for you when they kicked you out and disowned you. 

She always knew when something was wrong, always knew when you needed her the most. You weren’t sure if it was because she was a witch or because she loved you that much. You had asked her once and she had smiled and said both. 

“Nothing much just another day being a witch.” You didn’t regret learning from her, or even becoming a witch, but sometimes it got to be too much for you and she knew it.

“Stay where you are I will be right there.” After she ended the call you set your phone down and pulled your knees to your chest. 

Within thirty minutes Rowena was bursting through the door and wrapping you in her arms. “It’s okay, I’m here now.” 

You wrapped your arms around her and buried your face in her chest as the tears fell. 

After a while, Rowena pulled you away so that she could get a good look at you. “Now that the tears are done, let’s get you to feeling better.” 

You watched as she stepped out of your bed and reached her hand towards yours; you gladly took it. 

“First things first, let’s get you into some nice clean clothes.” She handed you a long purple dress. You gave a soft smile as you grabbed it and put it on.

“Now what?” you looked to Rowena, curiosity filling your mind. 

She pulled you to her and placed a soft kiss on your lips, “now we go out and have some fun.” 

She led you out of your apartment and into the quiet town; the two of you headed for the village center. 

Once there, Rowena turned and pulled out a hex bag, “you remember when you said you always wanted your own musical number? I found a way to give it to you.” 

You beamed with joy as she set the hex bag directly in the center of the town; suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and began making music. 

You twirled around with joy before finally starting your own little number. 

After the musical was over, everybody looked confused for awhile then eventually went back to work. 

You ran and hugged Rowena tightly and kissed her, “thank you so much! That just made everything better.” 

She chuckled and returned you hug, “anything for you, Y/N.” 

“Did you see the guy that fell in the sewer?” You had released her from the hug and now held her hand as the two of you walked back towards your apartment. 

She nodded, “I did.”


End file.
